


Part two: Electric Boogaloo

by AbbyO317



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, What if he had just come in later?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyO317/pseuds/AbbyO317
Summary: Hearts Racing challenge part two.Readers POV
Kudos: 5





	Part two: Electric Boogaloo

The breeze picks up through your hair as you sit down on the bench surrounding the blazing fire. You look up and notice the orange glow emitting from the fire onto the girls’ skin.

You strap the band off the heart monitor around your left arm loose enough so it doesn’t feel uncomfortable.

“This is going to be so good!” Chelsea squeals excitedly from next to you.

You smile and nod, agreeing with her.

“Who do you think will be going first?” Blake asks from across the firepit while twirling her long brunette hair around her finger.

“Somebody with a good amount of confidence, so I feel like out of the boys here it would be Gary.” Lottie says, while you and the girls nod in agreement.

You begin to hear the sound of a low drum beat playing quietly from the speaker near the firepit, and soon, you see the silhouette of a tall man cast onto the astroturf.

Your jaw drops open slightly as you see the figure walk down the stairs quickly. He takes his time getting over to you, striking a pose every time he takes two steps.

He dons an apron, with a matching chef’s hat and carries a wooden spoon in his left hand while carrying a can of whipped cream in the other.

“Alright, lassies? Who wants a taste of this?” The man shouts loudly over the music.

He swaggers towards you and the girls, puckering his lips.

“Oh em gee!”

You are too busy to notice who cried that out, your gaze is captivated by the mysterious, baker costume wearing  _ bombshell _ .

You watch as he struts over to Blake first, grabs her wrists and rubs her hands up and down his body.

He then spins around and jumps onto Shannon’s lap, grinding slowly into her hips as he sings along to the words of the song.

“I was born to flex. Diamonds on my neck...”

He stands up and quickly sits next to Elisa. He places one hand on her shoulder as he leans towards her neck.

She lets a short gasp escape from her lips as he begins to kiss the skin from her collarbone to the shell of her ear.

“Oh my god.” She whispers, barely audible over the man’s singing and the loud music pumping throughout the villa.

There are only two girls left in between you and the new boy, and you can’t help but get excited. The butterflies begin to flap their wings rapidly around in your stomach, causing your heart to beat faster.

As he moves his head away from Elisa’s neck, he turns to look at you and throws you a wink followed by a cheeky grin.

He takes his spot in front of Lottie and runs his fingers from his thighs up to his shoulders. He takes one step closer and begins to roll his hips in front of her, so over exaggerated it’s clearly a joke.

He turns around and takes one side step so he is now in front of Chelsea with his back to her. He sticks his rear out and begins to twerk in her face.

She can’t keep her laughter in much longer and rocks back and forth while shaking. She lets out a high pitched cackle and smacks him lightly before he turns back around.

He takes off his chef’s hat, revealing short purple tipped dreads that hang over his face. He brushes them to the side and his eyes lock with yours.

A smile spreads across his face, revealing deep dimples in his cheeks. He sets the hat on your head as he rests one leg on the bench next to you.

He leans forward, rolling his hips closer and closer to your face.

He finishes grinding into you by sitting on your lap. You can now see the finer details on his chiselled face.

Tiny freckles splayed across his cheeks and forehead to balance out the intensity of his jaw, and the softness of his amber eyes forces you to relax.

You lean backwards so your back presses against the bench allowing enough room between you and the stranger.

He runs his slender fingers up your sides spreading goosebumps over the surface of your skin.

He lets his hands rest on your shoulders as he leans down.

His lips attach to your neck as he sucks the skin into his mouth gently, before grazing his teeth against your skin.

“Y/N looks like she’s having a great time, doesn’t she?” Elisa asked.

You nod to yourself saying; Yes, I’m having an amazing time right now.

He began to roll his hips against yours as his fingers weave through your hair.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispers quietly into your ear.

You nod and your lips break into a smile.

His lips ghost yours for a split second as your eyes lock, before he closes the gap between you. 

His eyes flutter shut as his lips press against yours.

You close your eyes and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you as he builds up the intensity of the kiss.

“I wonder who he fancies…”

“You’re kidding, right Chels? It’s  _ so  _ obvious!”

You have now come to terms that this doesn’t normally happen during a challenge where the person is new. But you begin to feel calmer as you are in a friendship couple with Henrik and it’s nothing serious.

You rake your nails up his bare back as he uses his lips to force your head backwards.

Your head rests against the top of the bench as he towers over you.

He finishes off by planting one last kiss on the tip of your nose.

“Boop!”

You smile at this other side of him. He is adorable.

He walks away from you and the girls. He stops and turns back to blow you a kiss, which you catch and place against your chest.

You bring your hands together and start to clap as the girls whistle and cheer, just as the song ends.

Another thing you have come to terms with is that no one will be able to top that performance.

His confidence is what draws you in, it radiates off him like the rays of the sun. You think to yourself about how hard it must be to do that the day you meet someone.

“I can’t wait for our turn!” Blake exclaims as you and the girls take off your heart monitors.

“Same. I can’t wait to show my  _ magic  _ to the boys!” Lottie says with a smirk, causing you and the girls to “ooooh.”

“Gary is one lucky bloke.” Elisa added.

You turn back to look towards the entrance as Noah strides out, but you know deep down that he would never get your heart racing as much as the new boy did.

You zone out as it’s just Noah who spends his time with Chelsea and Blake, so it’s not that big of a deal. You begin to wonder what this new boy’s name is and you lose sense of how much time has passed.

You snap back into reality just as Lucas jogs away from the group. Your thoughts face in your mind, thinking; how much time has passed?

The boys run down to the firepit in a group and sit with you and the girls.

The new boy sits opposite you, and you can’t help but steal a glance at him. You look up and his eyes are already burning holes into your skin like a pyrographer burns into wood.

The heart rates are now being counted as you wait patiently for the results.

Gary stands up and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He begins to read the message off the screen.

“The boy who raised the girls’ heart rates the highest is… Bobby!”

A smile broke on his face and he began screaming while jumping up and down. He fans his fake tears away and stands up to presumably give a speech.

“I’d like to thank Cardi B for creating the song I used! I’d also like to thank the girls for being an excellent audience.” He says and looks your way.

“I’d like to thank Y/N for being such a comfortable chair too!”

You don’t think his joke is funny, but you still laugh along with everybody else anyway.

“The girl who raised the boys’ heart rates the highest is… Chelsea!”

Chelsea begins to mimic Bobby in a comedic way by fanning fake tears away and takes a bow.

“Aww! You all loved my comedy routine then!” She says with a huge grin on her face.

You begin to wish that you won the challenge, but it doesn’t matter because you had a great time.


End file.
